Las piezas perdidas del rompecabezas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: La vida iba bien hasta que Alma empezó a investigar y conocer./ Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas
1. Uno

**_Personajes:_** _Alma Karma y Lavi —sí, ese maldito no entiende que ya debe dejar de meterse en todo lo que escribo—._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _"What if?" presente en el fic, donde Alma sea el único sobreviviente de los "Segundos exorcistas"._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas._

* * *

 ** _Este fic está sujeto a las siguientes cosas:_**

 **Rated:** T

 **Flor del Loto:** Loto Azúl

 **Género:** Drama

 **Emoción:** Ira

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

Los recuerdos resultan borrosos. Ellos tienden disgregarse en su mente, y se vuelven solo partes inconexas, que al final no tienen verdadero sentido.

Pero Alma recordaba muchos pasillos de gran blancura, y cuartos relativamente vacíos—lugares que tras visitar la Orden asiática, resultaron no ser solo alucinaciones—. Podía recordar —vagamente— la figura de varios niños aprisionados tras unos gruesos vidrios, conversaciones alentadoras, caras sonrientes, su propia risa… Aun podía sentir un poco de miedo ante el dolor premeditado, la carilla de un chiquillo que vio solo en unas cuantas ocasiones —las ganas de querer volverse amigo suyo—.

Pero entre todas sus remembranzas había un corte y nuevo comienzo. Había una experiencia perdida, donde un día se vio en otro lado. Conociendo a un hombre que decía ser su padre, y agarrando la mano temblorosa de una niña, demasiado asustada con su destino.

En realidad el no poder recordar no representaba mucho problema para Alma. A fin de cuentas, la Orden europea rápidamente se volvió un lugar cálido, disfrutaba de la confortable compañía de Tiedoll —el cual rápidamente fue aceptado como su figura paterna— la amistad de Lenalee, y todos los demás integrantes de la Orden. Las misiones no le molestaban —su cuerpo era perfecto para la batalla— y el dolor de alguna forma nunca le parecía suficiente como para asustarlo. Fuera de eso, siempre sentía rejuvenecer al ver el cielo. Era como si estuviera cumpliendo una promesa que jamás dio en esta vida.

Y la relativa felicidad en su día a día, nunca hubiera sido removida, si nada hubiera cambiado. Si ninguno de los entes ajenos tuviera como intención el hacer temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Pero…

.

Él apareció en un día soleado, donde toda la Orden estaba revestida de muerte. Lenalee no paraba de llorar por los caídos, muchos otros se lamentaban y hasta Alma tenía las mejillas pegajosas por las lágrimas derramadas. Pero al ser que los vio, no hizo más que sobreponerse al dolor y acercarse a darles la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidos, ¿se unirán a la Orden?

Notó cómo el ojo del chico se fijó en sus labios. En la sonrisa que tenía impresa en la boca. Al poco tiempo el extraño imitó el acto, casi a la perfección. Casi.

—Sí. Desde ahora seremos compañeros.

.

El cambio —la caída, el caos— había llegado a su vida.

* * *

 _Hola…_

 _Bien… para este mes me propuse hacer algo de Alma sin que tenga a Kanda de por medio, ya que me molesta que este personaje solo viva en torno a Kanda, y que en cambio Kanda sí que pueda tener sus historias sin que Alma se asome en ella. Y bueno cumpliré un poco ese capricho –aunque no sé si lo meteré después- aunque al final igual fallé en mi iniciativa de divorciarme un ratito de Lavi, y dejar de meterlo en lo que sea que escribo… pero bueno…_

 _En lo demás, esta historia es como un experimento para un futuro fic que tengo pensado para estos dos personajes –no sé si como pareja o solo en sentido amical- el cual… no hago porque la idea es complicada. Este fic tendrá algo de la temática esa –aunque no toda- y… creo que Lavi se volverá muy agresivo, pese a que yo quería algo más friendship pero ya qué –a ver si algún día hablo de mis headcannon de cómo sería la relación de Alma y Lavi, jajaja-._

 _¿A alguien le llamó la atención este fic?_

 _PD: ¿Y qué pasó con Kanda? Ya lo veremos luego._


	2. Dos

_**Dos**_

* * *

—Los dos tienen la misma edad.

Todo empezó con esa sentencia y prosiguió con el descubrimiento de otras cosas.

 _«Lavi es un hablador incontrolable que apenas y sabe cuándo debe callarse»._

 _«Lavi todo el tiempo anda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aun aquí, qué chico más raro»._

 _«Lavi es demasiado curioso y persistente. A veces se pasa de odioso»._

Con todo ese tipo de atribuciones —tal vez no del todo buenas— Alma pensó que deberían ser amigos. Él había vivido todo ese tiempo encerrado en la Orden y ninguno de los integrantes del lugar tenía su edad, y tampoco había quién pareciera tener tanto en común con su persona.

Así que su elección estaba dada, lo malo era que no se lo encontraba mucho en la Orden. Las veces que lo hizo como máximo compartieron saludos, y luego el pelirrojo se excusaba, diciendo que debía hacer su trabajo —aunque nunca supo cómo era ese—. En otras él simplemente estaba de misión, y cuando fueron a una juntos —solo a una por mala suerte— su conversación en un santiamén llegó a un punto muerto, y luego, Lavi, había pasado lo que restaba de su labor al lado de su maestro.

En realidad debía haber frenado ahí, pero Alma sabía muy bien lo que era la insistencia. Y también había visto. Lo había observado cuando él —aparentemente— no estaba cerca, charlando entre risas con otras personas, las tomadas de pelo, el tonito jovial y alegre; hasta escuchó los apodos tontos que siempre tenían su gracia.

Había que aceptar que el saber todo aquello, sin ser un testigo formal, sonaba un poco feo. Pero a Alma esto no le importó, cuando supo que él era la única persona en toda la Orden que jamás tuvo una conversación decente con el chico —las únicas que tuvieron fueron dos, una la primera vez que le vio, la otra… acabó con un: _«eres una persona muy alegre, ¿eh?»—._

Y notando que ese chico era una mariposa social, se dio cuenta:

—Me está evitando —sabiendo el desencanto injustificado que provocaba, debería haber dejado su empresa, pero… Alma no sabía lo que era rendirse, así que el día de su iluminación se dirigió al cuarto del chico.

Se encontró con el viejito Panda en la puerta, y este le abrió la entrada a su habitación. Llamando primeramente a su estudiante con un tono severo.

Dentro, el piso estaba tapizado por diferentes textos, y en medio del revoltijo estaba el chico, todo despeinado, ojeroso y… sonriente. Los libros ante sus ojos le recordaron a China, y los días donde la ignorancia le engullía, tal como las ganas de conocimiento. Quería hacerse amigo de este tipo, pero…

—¿Por qué te caigo mal?

La sonrisa en un segundo recayó, y Alma también fue consciente del breve momento en que el ojo contrario se revolvió. La risa subsiguiente, fue sin lugar a dudas imprevista.

—¿De dónde sacas ideas de ese tipo? Me agradas.

* * *

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Créanme, no lo sé, cuando hice el primer episodio tenía otra idea, hoy escribí, y al final no mucho es como estaba en mi cabeza –creo que hasta me olvidé de cómo estaba todo en mi cabeza-. Fuera de eso el factor de no poder usar a Lavi lo hace todo más complicado, jajaja.

Pero ya veremos cómo lo hago en… los siguientes episodios.

¿A alguien le gustó este episodio?

* * *

 **Respuestas:**

 **Amanda:** Jajaja, no esperaba mucho verte por aquí, pero ahora que lo pienso, era que lo supongo, porque sí, me acuerdo que te gustaba esta parejita, jajaja.

Y sí, tal como tú yo también los shippeo –aunque esa parte oscura de mi alma está saliendo a flote- y… necesito algo donde Kanda no esté de por medio, porque se me hace que sí o sí, le meto como mínimo Yulma, y… no, Kanda, sal de en medio, por favor, jajaja. Y bueno, aquí no son pareja, pero algo trabaje al menos.

Wow, te ganaste el premio gordo, acertaste, jajaja. Yo creo que Alma y Lavi o se podrían llevar muy bien, o tener una relación malísima –ante todo esto vendría de parte de Lavi- y… aquí ya verás un poco más.

Bueno… Kanda por el fandom tiene mucho amor, tal vez habría que dejar de darle tanto amor, y fijarse en otros personajes –qué hipócrita me siento, siendo que yo soy de las que lo escribe de forma muuuy continua- y… y… ya, me alegra que te gustara lo de Alma exorcista y único superviviente. Espero que sigas la historia hasta el fin. Hasta otra.

PD: Jajaja, Lavi no está tan plano… creo, jajaja.


	3. Tres

_**Tres**_

* * *

Si Alma hubiera sido más joven, hubiera preguntado, _«¿sí?»_ esperanzado, y tras la afirmativa, el tema moriría. Pero Alma ya estaba versado en eso de querer ser amigo de alguien, y que esa persona no corresponda a sus sentimientos. Sí, lo sabía.

Y entonces dijo:

—Eso es mentira, me odias.

—No, eso es mentira.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No estoy… ¿por qué te esfuerzas por sentirte odiado?

Alma hizo un mohín con los labios, sintiendo que de alguna forma esa respuesta era un puñetazo en la cara. Ya que sus palabras eran torcidas, y prontamente convertidas en rivales.

—¡Yo no quiero que me odies!

—Pues parece.

—Pues… —Alma exasperado, clavó sus uñas en la palma. Pero antes de lanzarse a son de ataque, se dirigió a la puerta—. Me voy —dijo presto a salir del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo, notó que la sonrisa ajena había abarcado también los ojos.

 **.**

Pero, claro, el que Alma se exasperara y fuera, no significaba la derrota estaba dada. No. Esa palabra no era para Alma.

Y por ello es que no cesó en esfuerzos, siguió buscándolo día a día, a veces con ganas de saber a qué se debía el desagrado ajeno, en otras para simplemente iniciar una charla —las cuales terminaban cuando… parecía que todo iba bien—. También usó relaciones ajenas, fue a hablarle a Bookman del tema, y sin querer —queriendo— se había quejado con Lenalee, y otros corazones dulces de la Orden.

Lavi, había amansado las cosas, con ciertas charlas iniciadas a propia iniciativa, pero ni con eso pudo hacer dilucidar la certeza de Alma, donde sabía que Lavi tenía ganas de huir de él, o tal vez no huir, y más bien hacerle cosas desagradables. Y entonces… llegó el día.

Tal vez fue su culpa, tal vez… no fue su culpa y todo fue cosa de suerte. Tal vez Lavi, dilucidó los horarios en que iba a buscarlo, y le tendió una trampa. Pero sin importar la razón, él escuchó:

—¡Deja de ser inmaduro! Lavi, tú sabes cuál es tu trabajo aquí, así que hazlo tal y como se debe.

La conversación se daba al otro lado de la puerta, y Alma que tenía un fino oído podía —aunque con dificultad— escucharla.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Panda.

—Pero estás evitando a uno de los elementos.

—Es que él está chalado.

—Todos en este lugar lo están, déjate de delicadeces, idiota.

—No, él está peor. Es el sujeto de un experimento, uno que por cierto venía de la mano del sacrificio de otros exorcistas. Fuera de eso vivió un buen tiempo a puro maltrato, y fue testigo cuando otro segundo exorcista mató a casi todo el sector científico. Y con todo eso su carácter…

Alma sentía a su corazón comprimiéndose en su pecho, este latía ensordecedoramente; sus ojos veían negro… rojo. No podía respirar. Ante todo el shock, no pudo más que apoyar su cuerpo en la puerta.

—¿Escuchaste ese ruido?

—¿Ruido? ¿De qué estás hablando, viejo?

* * *

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	4. Cuatro

_**Cuatro**_

* * *

Esa noche soñó. Soñó con un campo de flores. Enorme y hermoso, y entre todas esas plantas estaba un hombre, sentado en el suelo. El cual le entregaba una sonrisa.

Alma estiró su mano, pero ella nunca llegó a su objetivo, y en cambio, despertó.

Su respiración era errática, su corazón sufría las mismas condiciones, y… sus labios tenían palabras que nunca florecieron de su boca, y también en él nacía un sentimiento nunca antes conocido.

De ahí vinieron otras secuelas, al ser tan engullido por sus sueños, no pudo evitar estar pensando todo el tiempo en él. También, la conversación de Lavi estaba todo el tiempo presente, y así sus ganas de charlar con alguien, o… hacer algo productivo se marcharon.

Lo peor es como el sueño se repetía, el ciclo empezó a reproducirse, y no solo eso, tras unas cuantas noches, en su entorno se dieron unas… alucinaciones.

Flores caían del cielo, germinaban en el suelo, se posaban en los hombros propios, encima de las cabezas de otras personas. Las flores de loto le perseguían por todos lados. Sus sueños también estaban repletos de ellas.

A las dos semanas que empezó todo ese sinsabor, vino una pesadilla. En este no había un hombre que lo llamaba, ni flores, ni… pasajes bonitos, que le hacían doler el pecho, sino… soñó con la Orden de China.

En esa pesadilla todo era difuso, solo habían voces, todo estaba pintado de rojo, y el piso estaba mojado. Había un niño, como principal sujeto de su historia. Él estaba en medio del caos, mientras gritaba el nombre de una persona, y exigía que se la traigan. De ahí, recordaba otros ruidos, y el grito del chico, y… y…

.

No podía vivir así. Con el tiempo los despertares matutinos le engendraron jaquecas, las flores le hacían creer que se volvería ciego —que estaba loco— y sus sueños…

Al final, buscó a aquel que despertó sus demonios internos. Ya no quiso una charla, ni fue a insistir en las razones del odio inentendible, siquiera se acercó de buena forma. Más bien lo tomó de la bufanda, y arrastró hasta un cuarto vacío.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?!

Una sonrisa enorme y nunca tan buena como la propia, se le fue entregada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De mí.

—¿De ti, acaso yo sé de ti?

Con el arrebato de ira que nació de sí, no detuvo a su puño que se dirigió al rostro ajeno. Aunque extrañamente, con tal acto recibió a respuesta una carcajada. También la sonrisa del chico se transmutó a algo más real, plagado de autosuficiencia y…

—¡No mientas!

—Yo no miento.

En su mente se dilucidó una conversación anterior. Sus palabras serían tomadas en su contra.

—¡Dime!

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber cómo eras tú? ¿O quieres saber qué cosa eres ahora?

Temblando preguntó:

—¿Hay diferencia?

—Oh, claro que la hay.

Esperanzado lo vio por un momento, pero el chico seguía con la sonrisa torcida.

—Pero… yo no pienso decirte nada.

* * *

 _Bien, bien… espero que esto no esté tan mal._

 _A ver, explicaré toda la historia:_

 _Este fic está hecho de supuestos: ¿Qué pasaría si Alma, ya más grande y con una vida ya hecha empiece a rememorar los acontecimientos pasados a esta nueva vida que tiene? ¿Le pasaría lo mismo que Kanda? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Podría con eso?_

 _En esto doy alusión, a los sueños de Kanda, y el ver flores todo el tiempo, diciendo que sí, puede que le pasaría lo mismo._

 _Como Alma no tiene la certeza de quién fue su amante, al igual que Kanda estaría perdido, y supongo que la ira del… Alma cannon, no estaría en su máxima expresión, pero creo que se desgastaría más rápido que Kanda._

 _Fuera de eso, en este fic Kanda, sí reaccionó al final, porque pudo recordar la muerte de su amante, y la propia –de alguna forma supongo que podría pasar- y de esa forma al final reaccionó, y pidió que se la entregaran, habiendo perdidas en el proceso, y al final muriendo a manos de los Cuervos quienes lo retuvieron antes que lo suyo pase a mayores. Alma que presenció todo, bloqueó todo de su sistema, y se olvidó de semejante tragedia._

 _El comportamiento de Lavi, vendría ligado al… hecho de que al menos yo pienso que el papel de "Lavi", es similar –en carácter- con la verdadera personalidad de Alma –hay diferencias, pero la felicidad efervescente, alta parlachanería, y curiosidad contraproducente, son factores similares entre ambos-. En este caso, se sabe que Lavi al llegar a la Orden estaba realmente amargado, y con ninguna esperanza para la humanidad, debido a las experiencias de su vida._

 _Entonces llegué a pensar, que si ve a alguien que es como finge ser y para colmo lo de esa persona es real y no un mero acto, entonces… podría molestarse, mucho más al ver que esa persona la pasó peor que él. Ya que con Alma, Lavi sería más consciente de su mentira, pobreza moral, debilidad emocional, y… etc._

 _Y… por último, siento el final abierto, pero no hay más –en este caso prometo hacer el fic de Alma y Lavi en un futuro, no me queda más que ese consuelo-. Fuera de eso…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_

 _PD: Siento estas largas notas finales._


End file.
